Silver Charmed
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra falls into a different reality! AU Rated PG 13


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural I do not own Power Rangers Zeo I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated M. Violence course language.

Silver Charmed:

The sisters were having a reasonable day. Piper was at the club already, Wyatt was in daycare at the school, Leo was there teaching, and Pheobe was at the paper, and Paige was having a quiet moment at the house before all the chaos happend at dinnertime. Then, Paige sighed as a light came down from the sky, and a portal opened that was silver light with dark red, and purple, and she guarded herself and a woman popped out.

The lady was injured and muttering in curses in different languages. She sighed as she did, as she closed her eyes, she felt something or someone. She looked up. "Huh." She passed out, and she laid her badge on the floor and Paige sighed as she picked it up, and looked at it. _Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee Angel Grove PD_ it said.

She phoned Piper at the club and then called for Leo. "Right I'm on my way." Piper said. She got there in no time flat, and she sighed as she looked at the woman that was injured. Sarra was passed out. Piper swore. "Crap." She said. Leo smiled as he came down. "What's wrong...holy!" "Paige can you heal her?" Leo asked worriedly. Paige smiled. "No problemo." She said and used her Whitelighter Powers. Sarra woke up after the light faded. "Shit." She muttered.

She moved ever so slowly, she was still aching a little. She looked at the man, and the two women that were there. She smiled. She said, "I come in peace." She said and she closed her eyes and she sighed and at her standing position, she collapsed against the man's arms. Leo blushed and looked at Piper. She smiled. "I mean no harm bright one." She said and she closed her eyes as he got her in his arms and found a couch for her she leaned into the couch like it was her life blood. She collapsed. She did so, and her two crystals, the pink rose quartz and the Silver Zeo and the medallion slipped from her chain around her neck.

Paige whistled. "Dang." She said and she reached out to the crystals as they glowed. They flared and there was sheilding the bearer of the crystals. Paige sighed. "Damn." "What the hell." She looked at Leo who sighed. "We gotta call an Elder." She said and Leo sighed. Sarra moaned, and Paige listened. "Jason...I love you..." She whispered and she closed her hands around her body again. She sighed and she closed her eyes. She sighed, and the crystals relenquished their shields.

Sarra sighed, and held her head as she moved slowly up. "Its alright..." "I'm fine. You don't have to help me, you don't have to worry. Its my time." She said softly. Paige looked at her. "Your time?" She asked. Sarra smiled. "My time to die."

"Your time to die?" Paige repeated. Piper didn't like where this was going. Sarra shrugged. "The crystals can't help me anymore. My Power's outgrown them, and I just can't contain anything, anymore and things get hurt, or people. I won't sacrifice anymore lives for my own. Never again. That happend all by accident and it wears on my soul, never again." She said. Sarra looked at her credentials and smiled and took them back and clicked them together and put them in her red leather jacket pocket, on the inside.

Sarra smiled as she did, she closed her eyes. She looked at the two, no three people there. "Ye don't have to help me, there is no other way." She said and she closed her eyes. She flared once, and cursed as her Powers, glowed again. "Damn it..." She muttered. "I'll take it out of the city, I promise, no one to get hurt because of meah." She said softly. She sighed again, as her phone rang.

"Damn it, who?" She asked. She muttered and she looked at the name. She sighed. She answered it. "Torrens here. Go." She said and she heard a gruff answer back. "Lieu?" She swore. "Dean Winchester." She said.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked.

"None of your business boy, I am not your problem." She said.

"Lady..." He complained. She shook her head. "No more lives on my soul, dear one, and if it were you, or Tommy or Trey, god forbid, I couldn't live with myself." She said.

"Not your problem." She said.

"What! You gotta be crazy Lt." He said as he spluttered the fact that she was blocking him. She smiled. "Its okay Dean." "The crystals can't contain my power anymore, so its alright, I was meant to die in Darkness or Light, and it looks like it's Light this time." She said softly.

He cursed. "Lt..." "Lady, I love you damn it." She smiled. "Not you, boyo." She said. She closed her eyes, her heart aching. Sarra smiled and she closed her eyes.

"Where are you Lady?" He asked.

She smiled. "San Fransisco. Even the Impala couldn't get there in time, boyo." She said softly. He smiled. "Lady..." She smiled. "Tell that brother of yours that I appreciate you two trying to track me down but that's going to be impossble boyo." "Not gonna happen, and your not going to risk your life for me damn it." She said. "Lt..." He pleaded.

She sighed. "No Deano." She said. She smiled. She closed her eyes. There was protesting, and pleading on the other end of the phone. "Dean, there is nothing you can do." "I love you, but there is nothing you can do." He cursed.

"Sarra, please Lt..." She shook her head. "No." She collapsed, and he heard the thud and he called out her name. He called out her name and then the voice was female, but not the Lt's. "Come. Come anyway." "If you can get here, where are you?" She asked. "Sioux City, Missouri." He said.

He sighed. "Can't get a plane til tomorrow morning." "Damn it." He said. She smiled. "No problemo." She said. "I am Paige I have mystical mojo, trust me." She said. He sighed.

"Okay." He said. "My brother will need to come." She heard. "Right." She looked at Leo who nodded. "I've got a friend, whose gonna help." She said and he nodded. "Right." He said.

She smiled and they teleported and then teleported back with two boys. The older looked like he had been through hell, the younger seemed exhausted. "Damn it Sarra." The older boy mentioned. He touched her skin, and it was almost cold. He hissed out frustration through his clenched teeth.

"Damn it." He swore again and Sam looked at his brother, and then at the woman that brought them both together. "Dean...What'll we do?" He asked. "I'll link to her." He looked at his brother who looked up sharply. "Like hell." he said. "Dean that could kill you." He said. Dean shook his head. "No she won't." He rolled his deep brown green eyes. "Dean..." he moaned. He smiled. "Its okay Sammy." She moaned at Dean's words.

"No, Dean...I would never forgive myself..." She whispered. He looked at her. "Would you forgive yourself for dying?" She shrugged. "God damn you have to be so stubborn." Sam smiled. "Pot calling Kettle." He muttered. "Sammy not the time." He cursed.

Sarra looked up once. Her heart ached but her mind was screaming. _NO._ She didn't want this, not him. _God_ not him. She said in her mind. He scooped up her body, held her tight against him. "Lt...come back to me." "I love you." She ached. Her heart died. She almost closed her cold hand against her chest. Sarra felt him and when he kissed her. She ached. "Goddess..." She muttered. She touched his face. "Dean?" She asked. He smiled. "Lt..." He muttered. She curled her body into his arms. "What the hell did you do soldier?" She asked. He smiled. "Linked to you." She cursed. "Dean..." She muttered. He held her. "I'd do it again, I couldn't lose you, Lt." He said. She smiled.

"Dean..." She muttered. He moved down and kissed her. "Dean..." She muttered. She felt his kisses She pulled away. "Sarra..." He moaned. she smiled. "Laters." She whispered. He smiled. He looked at the company they were keeping, two wiccan witches and a whitelighter, and a half whitelighter and wiccan witch. "Thank you, for helping us." He said. Paige smiled. "That's what we do." She said. Sarra smiled. "If you ever need us, hollar?" She said as she handed the woman her card. "Cell's on the back." She said.

Paige got them back to Sioux City. With a little help. They were happy. For a while.

_**Powers Protect Them All. **_


End file.
